


Love in a Chemistry Lab

by MarkJRose09



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJRose09/pseuds/MarkJRose09
Summary: Just my personal take on what happened after Friar Laurence/Adam said, "incorporate two in one." Also, a shout out to michaud (and their story: (At Least With You I Got To Be) Young And Happy), which was a very lovely inspiration.
Relationships: Glenn Mangan/Sam Singleton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love in a Chemistry Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(At Least With You I Got To Be) Young And Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787428) by [michaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaud/pseuds/michaud). 



Sam could not believe that the moment had finally come, and he was heading into the chemistry laboratory with the boy that had been on his mind for so long. After exchanging sweet words of love and joy with Glenn in the hallway, he was now left alone in the classroom with him. As he followed Glenn into the lab, he walked towards the utility room in the back that housed extra equipment and chemicals, and most importantly was away from the windows letting in the bright sunlight into the class lab. He was intensely grateful to Adam, not only for his discretion and encouragement, but also for the considerate set up of borrowed sleeping bags, blankets and pillows on the floor of the utility room.

Seeing the very intimate accoutrements of bedclothes made Sam’s heart race and brought color to his cheeks. He shyly looked up at Glenn and was momentarily lost in his sweet brown eyes with the longest lashes he’d ever encountered. Although the room was fairly cozy, he and Glenn were able to stand at either side of the “bed.” Sam wrapped his hands around his stomach in his usual fashion of nervousness. Glenn just smiled at him and slowly sunk down to the floor until he was on his knees on the makeshift bed.

After an almost audible swallow, Sam knelt on the bedclothes facing Glenn and re-wrapped his arms around his midsection. Glenn reached out and gently stroked Sam’s forearm to ease his discomfort. He moved toward Sam slowly and with his other hand brought Sam’s face closer to his own. Still staring into Glenn’s loving gaze, Sam felt himself start to relax and he initiated a sweet kiss. Once his lips were on Glenn’s, he felt his restraint and anxiety start to melt away and moved his hands to cup Glenn’s face and caress his neck.

The kisses went swiftly from sweet and tender to heated and passionate. Soon, Sam found himself wanting to taste Glenn and smell the heady scent coming from his smooth skin. He let his instinct guide him and moved his lips to Glenn’s neck and ears. With encouraging gasps and heavy breathing coming from Glenn, he took off Glenn’s green army t-shirt and was graced with a vision of his smooth and well-muscled chest. But what really captured Sam’s notice were the little freckles that made a path from Glenn’s neck down his chest and abdomen, disappearing into his fatigues. He itched to kiss down that sweet path and saw no reason to not follow his inclination.

Sam was determined to find and plant his lips on any freckles that he could find, like planting a flag of possession on Glenn through his body. While Sam was exploring Glenn’s torso with his mouth and hands, Glenn managed to take off Sam’s dark blue t-shirt. With new skin exposed, both boys’ instincts led to more touching and kissing. Glenn pushed Sam down onto the blankets and pillows. Before he swooped down and pressed their nude torsos together, Sam took in Glenn’s red-kissed lips and blown out big brown eyes. He became even more aroused at the beautiful sight before him and audibly moaned when he felt Glenn’s heated skin on top of him.

Although the kissing, touching and rubbing felt amazing to Sam, his lust-fogged libido promised more and higher pleasures that could be achieved. He found himself guided by his lust to reach for Glenn’s belt. But as soon as his hand skimmed at the area between the belt and skin, his shyness returned, and he moved his hand to Glenn’s back. Luckily for him Glenn understood his hesitation and used his own hands to push Sam’s sport shorts down and off him while kissing him passionately. He moved his hands to his own belt, but was stopped by Sam, who with renewed boldness dispatched Glenn’s pants to the floor.

Now both boys were just in their underwear and the lack of clothes made the touching and rubbing feel even more exquisite. Sam was allowing his body to do as it wanted and found himself rolling his hips into Glenn to get more of that wonderful friction. The kisses became more broken and both of them were panting and moaning more as their lower regions rubbed against each other. Without any warning, Glenn moved his hand down and reached into Sam’s boxer briefs. Sam gasped in complete shock and pleasure when Glenn touched his hardened member. He let out a loud moan as Glenn expertly moved his hand up and down the velvety shaft and sensitive head. He thought he would come undone at the firm and heated touching. Sam longed to touch Glenn in the same manner and was pleased at the similar reaction from him when his own hand mirrored Glenn’s actions. Even though he had only touched his own member before, touching Glenn was not only extremely pleasant but also increased his own arousal and curiosity.

Soon, they found themselves completely naked, sharing broken kisses wherever they could reach and stroking each other’s most intimate places. Glenn pulled away and sat up on his knees next to Sam. Sam made a frustrated noise in his throat and looked at Glenn in confusion. Even though Glenn had all the coloring and look of being lost in the fog of lust and pleasure, he swallowed and in a deep, slightly hoarse voice asked, “Do you want to…?”

Even though Glenn didn’t finish his question, Sam understood clearly what he meant. He cleared his throat a few times and nervously said, “Yes, I would like to, but I haven’t done anything like this before.”

Glenn looked at him with a tender expression and smiled, “I’ve only done it once before, but not…with… anyone that mattered.”

He looked away after this quiet confession and Sam brought Glenn’s face back to his by cupping his cheek. He smiled at Glenn and replied, “Please show me.”

Sunlight shone out of Glenn’s eyes and a beaming smile broke out on his face. He moved to his pants and took out a small bottle of lube and condom out of his pocket. He looked abashed and said, “Just being hopeful.”

Sam just smiled at him with complete trust and love in his eyes. Glenn moved over him and parted his legs. He moved up to Sam’s mouth and kissed him passionately. He whispered, “I’ll go slow.”

Sam nodded and laid his head further into the pillows. Glenn moved back down between Sam’s knees all the while placing kisses following his downward trajectory. He reached Sam’s half-mast member and gently kissed the head. Sam hissed with unfulfilled need and want. Glenn kissed down the stiffened shaft and put his mouth on the sensitive head. Sam looked down at his ministrations and was met with the most arousing sight. As Glenn started to blow him, he nearly lost his mind and was loudly moaning.

While distracting Sam with his mouth, Glenn discreetly and generously lubed up his fingers, and gently pressed into Sam with one digit. Sam hissed at the intrusion, but the fellatio was quickly taking his mind away from Glenn’s hand. Soon, Glenn was able to enter Sam with two and finally three fingers. He moved his fingers around in Sam until he touched something that had Sam arching his hips completely off the bed. Glenn knew he found what he was looking for and kept touching that bundle of nerves with every thrust of his fingers. Sam thought his brain would explode from what Glenn was doing with his body. He whined in need and Glenn decided Sam was well-prepared.

Glenn considered himself fairly average and was confident that he was plenty for Sam to handle for his first time. He moved off from sucking enthusiastically on Sam’s manhood, put on the condom and lined himself up with Sam’s well lubed hole. He gently but with purpose pushed himself into Sam slowly. At first, Sam tensed up at the increased pressure of something bigger than a few fingers entering him. But as he looked down at Glenn concentrating hard on not hurting him, he willed himself to relax. Glenn also began stroking Sam’s lagging erection, which brought Sam’s lust again to the forefront.

Once he was fully seated inside Sam, Glenn slowly thrust in and out of him. Once Glenn found that special place inside of him again, Sam wordlessly pushed him to go faster. Soon, Glenn was increasing his thrusts into Sam into a good rhythm and hitting that bundle on every stroke. Sam found himself completely losing all sense of reality and moaning continuously. As he reached his climax, with Glenn stroking him inside and out, fireworks exploded in his mind, and he screamed out Glenn’s name. Glenn couldn’t hold back anymore, and with a final deep thrust into Sam released his own climax and cried out Sam’s name.

After coming down from the highest of highs and trying to catch their breaths, Glenn gently moved out of Sam. He cleaned both of them up with nearby paper towels and went back to their bed to cuddle up with Sam. Sam was feeling pretty exhausted and was just happy to bask in the afterglow with Glenn. Glenn managed to pull the blankets over their cooling bodies and planted soft kisses on Sam’s face.

After coming back down to earth, Sam smiled at Glenn and kissed him tenderly. “Wow, that was amazing,” Sam said.

Glenn smiled back at him and quietly replied, “Yes, it is amazing when it’s with someone you truly love.”

“I love you too,” Sam said simply.

Even as Sam wrapped his arms around Glenn and snuggled into him, thoughts of the future began to intrude into his mind. He knew he would be fairly sore tomorrow, and that Adam would come at any minute to rouse them from their comfortable cocoon. But what ever happened next, he knew that not only was he deeply in love with Glenn but that they could face whatever happens together.


End file.
